


The Enigma That Is Kudou Shinichi

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: APTX 4869, ASL Brothers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Shinichi, Dissociation, Other, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Pre-Timeskip, Role Reversal, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I can feel it. This boy will make a great marine! With those eyes of justice..."Dadan swooned uncharacteristically. The three brothers, Ace, Luffy and Sabo groaned while the Miyano siblings just stared at each other. It was an unspoken fact that they have officially landed in hell.After Monkey D Garp meets the new residents of Mt. Colubo, he decides to mold one of them into the perfect marine - a contrast to his exasperated grandsons - Kudou Shinichi, now known as Miyano Shinichi, courtesy of Miyano Akemi's brilliant plan. Shinichi never disliked the Black Organisation this much in his entire life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay to an AU of both of my favourite series!  
> Where Miyano Akemi lives and Haibara lives as Miyano Shiho and the shrinking never happened. But Shinichi did meet all of the characters we know in canon. 
> 
> For One Piece, this takes place pre-timeskip, roughly around the ASL brothers arc. Since this is an AU, who knows, maybe some characters may live. *wink wink*
> 
> All places, characters, locations mentioned are from both of the series. Which means, no original characters. I dislike those.
> 
> No knowlege of either of the series is required but it is preferred.

_The familiar tang of copper swirled at the back of his throat, and no matter how much he tried to push it back down, it gorged back into his palate, a gunky consistency of blood and mucus tinged saliva. In an effort to expel the substance he breathed in. Breathed out. Breathed In. Drops of blood dribbled down his chin. Yes! That's it! He did it again._

_And again... And again... And again..._  

 

The hot, cruel rays of the sun beat down on their backs, the frayed bits of cloth shielding them from some of the worst ones. He wanted to move but he couldn't; his legs refused to cooperate with him, much like the thoughts running through his mind. Water. He needed water now or he was going to pass out in who knows where. His body seemed to agree that he was in an island of sorts; there was no visible body of water but if he strained his ears enough he could make out the rolling symphony of waves against the sand. That, and there were currently  _very_ hungry vultures soaring in a circle above his field of vision. Waiting.

 

He rolled on to his back, and no sooner had he done that he let out a gasp. 

 

There, a few metres away from him, lay Miyano Akemi. Sister of the scientist who had a hand in the situation they were currently in. Shaking his head lest these bitter thoughts cloud his mind more than the delirium threatening to take over, he rushed towards the fallen girl, kicking up bits of sand in the air as he did so. Her body was marked with scrapes and that did not mean that she did not have worse wounds under her clothes. With a hushed apology, he began to strip away her clothes, checking for any gashes that he might have missed. Any streaks of blood that his super sleuth eyes may have missed. 

 

One particular wound between her third and fourth rib caught his eye. Three corresponding bite-like marks creating a vertical line of holes in her skin. 

Kudou Shinichi, to say the least, was baffled by what he saw. And he had seen  _a lot_ of bodies, in various states of decay and mangled, torn skin. But he had never seen something so perfectly etched into one's skin, a millimetre apart. Too precise to be a regular wound. So.what.is.it?

 

Shinichi put back her clothes on which was a hassle in itself because there weren't much left. He piggy-backed her body on to his and set out to find a clean, drinkable source of water. Using his knowledge of islands and what not, he deduced that if he followed the moss growing on the trees, there may be a chance, no matter how miniscule on there being water in this seemingly deserted island. 

 

With that in mind, he set out into the deep crevices of the forest, vultures unbeknownst to him, in close tow.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"I will get you back for that Luffy!"

 

"Shishishishi," replied the culprit, knocking over the pots and pans in the bandits' cabin.

 

 

 

It began as any normal day for the residents at Mt. Colubo. 

Well, as normal a day can be for the three brats - nicknamed so by Curly Dadan and co. - Luffy, Ace and Sabo, not necessarily in that order. It just so happened that it was lunch time and Luffy's bottomless stomach wanted more of that leg of the hog that he had killed yesterday. It also just so happened, Luffy would swear, that he wanted to grab the rice bowl from Dogra's left side. It _definitely_ wasn't his fault that Sabo yelled "Thief!" and scrambled over the lunch mat to smack him with his trusty pipe. 

 

Unfortunately, it just so happened that Sabo's right foot smacked Magra in the chin, making the man fall back on the ground, gripping the mat for support and sending it from under their feet instead, which resulted in the rice bowls and meat legs flying in the air. What followed next was a typical scene: the bandits clambering over each other to get that last piece of leg, Ace joining in the tower of bandits, punching and kicking his way out, hog leg clamped between his jaws, Sabo trying to knock some sense to Luffy who kept running around in circles and Dadan yelling her lungs out, spittle flying all over their faces.

 

"Get out and don't come back ever again, you ungrateful little-"

 

A  _smack_ resounded. 

 

An empty bowl had enveloped Dadan's face, and she desperately tried to twist it away from her, but to no avail. It was glued shut, like a vacuum.

 

"It wasn't me!" the three collectively yelled, laughing and running off into the forest.

 

The other bandits sweatdropped, inching back into a corner as Dadan finally managed to pry of the bowl.

 

Her orange curls shook as she growled. The bandits hugged each other in fear.

 

"LUUUUFFFFYYYY!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After checking that Ace and Sabo were no longer following him, Luffy skidded to a stop and pulled out the now cold hog leg from underneath his shirt. Food was food, whether it was charcoal-hot or sub-zero cold. He opened his jaw widely and just as he chomped down on the leg, he heard a rustle from behind the bushes in front of him.

 

"Ace. Sabo. I ain't gonna give you my meat." Luffy stuck out his tongue for good measure.

 

Another rustle. 

 

"Quit playing games with me!"

 

A thump.

 

"Oi..." He looked around nervously. His brothers wouldn't take so long to show their faces. They'd jump him right after the first declaration.

 

He swallowed the hog leg in one go and tipped his straw hat. Pirates are not cowards. 

 

Pirates defeat cowards.

 

With a deep breath he went towards the bushes.

 

A scream tore itself out of his throat.

 

"UUWWWAAAAAHHHH!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ace and Sabo stilled as the trees shook.

 

"Luffy!" 

 

Ace berated himself, he should not have let Luffy out of his sight. What if he...what if he...

 

Sabo's firm hand against his shoulder dissuaded him from finishing that train of thought.

 

"Sabo" he whispered. The ever calm and collected brother. How he wished he didn't look like his good-for-nothing father right now. 

 

'Stupid, stupid Ace.'

 

They ran towards Luffy's screams.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Look, I can see Luffy's shirt." Sabo panted.

 

They had found Luffy among the dense vegetation of the Midway Forest, located between Mt. Colubo and Gray Terminal.  He looked...fine, not a scratch to be found on his skin upon closer look. Then again, he was a rubber boy.

 

As rubbery as the arm stretching out to punch the living daylights out of a bunch of vultures. They grinned at the sight. "Luffy! You bastard, save some for me."

 

Their footsteps stopped. Nestled at the bottom of a tree whose roots have grown into the ground, vines curtaining them, were a boy and a girl. Judging by the shocked looks on their faces, they have never seen a Devil Fruit user before. The girl tried to look calmer, though, Sabo reckoned. He scratched his chin.

 

Would it be too farfetched of him to say that they were siblings? They had the same dark hair and fair skin, but their eyes were of a different shape; the boy had round blue eyes and the girl had down turned green eyes. Looking down at their huddled bodies, he could make out scrapes and dirt marring their skin. He held back the urge to scrunch back his nose, he was politer than that.

 

Ace, unsurprisingly, nudged him.

 

"They stink like hell."

 

"Shh. they'll hear you."

 

"Yahoo! I killed the vultures. I killed the vultures. I killed the-" Luffy sang in victory, until he was interrupted by Sabo and Ace punching him.

 

"Can't you see that they are scared you idiot?!!!" 

 

"Luffy," Ace growled, "you took the meat all for yourself-" A punch to the skull. "Ow! Why'd ya hit me for?"

 

The blond ignored him and removed his top hat, placing it against his chest to make himself look less threatening. He stepped closer to the pair, pulling them from the ground. They looked at Luffy warily. 

 

Sabo smiled. "What are your names?"

 

The girl spoke first, "Thank you for saving us. My name is Miyano Akemi and this," she pinched the boy's cheek, "is my little brother, Miyano Shinichi."

 

Miyano Shinichi glared at her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shinichi reminisces, everyone faces Dadan's wrath and Luffy recruits his first nakama.

Kudou Shinichi was three parts annoyed and two parts awed. 

 

He cursed the Black Organisation for existing. Cursed Miyano Shiho for inventing that damned poison. Cursed the poison for not killing him, but shrinking and sending him to this alternate universe where freaky powers galore existed. On top of that, he had to deal with his 'rescuers' boisterous laughter and their silly antics. He looked at Akemi for help, but that woman, er...girl just smile-shrug, walking a polite distance beside him. How could she be so calm in this situation, he'd never know. Reminding him of a certain someone.

 

However, a small part of him was secretly thrilled to have been the witness to that display of rubber stretching. It was much better than all of the Gomera movies he'd watched as a kid (10 years ago) combined.The kids back home would be equally thrilled about it. 'They would,' he smiled sadly. How long had it been since he had met the Detective Boys that fateful day? A month at most? If you asked him, Shinichi could retell you with perfect clarity what happened at Tropical Land, an amusement park that stood witness to his and Ran's (his childhood friend) outing in celebration of her winning a karate tournament, quickly ruined by a murder that had occured in a roller coaster:

_Shinichi belatedly smacked himself. Mentally. He had done it again. Instead of comforting Ran, he had told her that it was perfectly normal not to tear up at the sight of a person being decapitated and this, understandably, caused her to tear up and shout at him for being an insensitive jerk._

_Okay, she was probably right. Yet, she didn't have to react the way she did. It wasn't his fault that the park was now filled with policemen on the lookout for irregularities and they could not go on any of the rides since, a) it was night and (b) they would be searched for any weapons on hand.  That last one was ridiculous because he wasn't known as the Saviour of the Police for nothing. 'Inspector Megure had become real rusty with the system nowadays,' Shinichi almost cracked up, which would have been inappropriate considering that Ran would think that he was laughing at her. And dangerous. With those powerful culprit kicking legs...He shuddered._

_A flash of black appeared in his periphery. Shinichi's head swivelled around to look. It was the man in black. The stocky one carrying a briefcase and scouring the surroundings before disappearing behind a wall. Him and his other partner already aroused his suspicion at the scene of the crime, with their shady urge to leave and hiding their faces away from the police. Frankly, he wouldn't be surprised if they were involved in some illicit dealing in the dark._

_The man's footsteps slowly receding allowed Shinichi to make up his mind. "See you Ran. Don't wait up for me."_

_Her pleas for him were ignored as he pulled out his video camera from his jacket pocket, with the aim to capture any illegal activities and send them to the police. He rounded the corner and padded the grass quietly. Further ahead, he could see 'stocky' and a balding, stubby man talking. 'Baldy' clicked open a briefcase filled with what appeared to be millions of yen! That confirmed it. He switched on the REC button._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Luffy yawned. It was nighttime already and he had grown tired and hungry. But mostly hungry. Dadan would skin him if he ate the vultures strapped to his back raw.He looked at Shinichi, the boy he had saved. Shinichi's expression was pensive and Luffy immediately got the feeling that the boy was smart. Smarter than Sabo and even his grandfather Garp. He shuddered. Before causing the mess that he  _definitely_ hadn't started, Dadan, through mouthfuls of rice - disgusting, right? - had proceeded to tell them that Garp would come over sometime this week or the next, to shower his grandsons with his iron fist of love. 

 

All of the people in the cabin stopped eating, faces paling significantly at the mention of Garp's iron fist of love. Luffy had taken the opportunity to borrow Dogra's rice bowl when all were engrossed in thought. 'It's all Sabo's fault,' he thought sourly. Speaking of Sabo, his brother was acting really weird after they had met the Miyano siblings. For one thing, whenever Akemi looked their way, Sabo turned his face away, blushing beet red. 

 

Luffy was worried. He pieced two and two together. Could it be?

 

His brother had food poisoning! He was going to die.

 

Luffy began to sniffle at the thought of Sabo dying of food poisoning. Not only would it be an uncool way of dying but if Sabo died, him and Ace could not become his nakama!

His sniffles turned to wails and all stopped their trek to the bandits cabin in favor at looking at Luffy.

Akemi walked over. She began cooing at Luffy and singing a lullaby to calm him down. To tell the truth, she had no idea why he was bawling his eyes out. Maybe he was tired? She spent enough time soothing Shiho of nightmares all those years to get an ounce of an idea of why her savior was crying. Having your parents die when you were seven and your sister a baby was hard enough. Raising your baby sister alone at an age where you were supposed to play with friends carefree, was harder still.

 

Ace rolled his eyes at Luffy's childish ways. Why couldn't he be like Sabo? 

 

He turned to Sabo. Nope, Sabo was just as bad, if the way his eyes would shine at the scene before them was any indication, his brother thought it was cute. He half expected him to swoon right then and there. 'Ew. What was wrong with them today?'

 

"Welcome home, Ace, Sabo and Luffy~" a venom-laced tune assaulted the children's ears, making them jump. Even Luffy stopped wailing.

 

All three rotated mechanically to face Curly Dadan. Also know as ugly hold hag to the ASL trio, who gulped at the grin etched on her face.

Shinichi coughed. 'Oi, oi, it is going to be a long night.'

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

As the trio were being rebuked by what Shinichi assumed was their adoptive mother. Because there was no way that obese, scary-looking red head could be a mother to any of them. If you were drunk and high on LSD, maybe. He told Akemi that much, and she laughed. Having that out of the way, he pulled her off to the side, away from earshot.

"Akemi-san, I know we just arrived here," he paused, "but we need to find a way to get out of this place and back to our original forms." 

Akemi gestured for him to go on. He started pacing back and forth, "If my theory is right, we are in an alternate universe as I have seen nothing short of spectacular so far. Intelligent vultures, a boy with rubber powers and who knows what next? Furthermore, let's hypothetically assume that in this world, there is some form of police system. I heard the kids talking about the marines or something and I'd wager that is as close as we'd get to a form of ruled government. According to one of the brothers, Sabo, I believe, mentioned that this place, Mt. Colubo is situated on a Dawn Island and is near a Goa Kingdom. That also supports my hypothesis of us being in somewhere that is not the world we know. So-"

"We need to find a way to get help, or infiltrate this marines headquarters," Akemi interrupted gripping his shoulders, "if we choose option 2 Shinichi, we have to be prepared for the difficulties we are going to face. It will be a nigh impossible feat to accomplish, even for the Heisei Holmes of the 21st century." She winked wryly.

 

Shinichi nodded, expecting this. "What we are going to do is ask that...woman over there if she can direct us to a marine's department if there is one, on this island. Then we start our plan." He scratched his head, "Truthfully, I don't think-"

 

"You two, come in!" Luffy called from the porch. 

 

At the two's confused look, he elaborated, "Dadan has allowed us to take you in. Now you can become my nakama!"

'Dadan' grumbled about more mouths to feed as she trudged back inside, dragging Ace and Sabo to take a bath, by the looks of it.

 

Akemi bowed so deeply her chin hit the ground, "Thank you for taking us in," she forced her 'brother' to do the same, "as repayment, allow us to help in doing the chores, we promise we won't dissapoint!"

 

Dadan's features softened by a fraction, but not much because Ace and Sabo started to fight with pillows, making feathers explode in the room.

 

The bandits plus Shinichi, groaned.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Luffy puffed out his cheeks in dismay, eyes scrunched up in thinking. He was trying to formulate a plan, and he had an inkling that whoever knew him would just stare at him as if he swallowed two devil fruits and place a hand on his forehead. They'd probably ask him if he was sick or if he had eaten enough to satiate his bottomless stomach and Luffy would smack their hand away, telling them that he was alright, even  _if_ he didn't feel alright. 

 

No, his grandpa wouldn't visit him until the next two days but that wasn't the cause of his current misery.

 

Rather, it was the raven-haired boy with a cowlick at the nape of his neck causing his misery. Luffy had tried. He had really tried, since last week, to befriend Miyano Shinichi. But for some reason, his power at making enemies into friends, or at worst into frenemies seemed to have dissolved the day he had met the Miyano siblings. As far as Luffy knew, they were just a bunch of orphans with no home, or past to speak of, who had somehow, by a twist of fate, found themselves in Dawn Island. Luffy, in all his years of living in Foosha village, could say that he had never met someone as odd as these two. Whenever they thought someone wasn't looking they'd go about in some secluded corner, whispering amongst themselves, looking over each other's shoulders as they did and when asked about it, they'd deny that they were talking about some super secret discussion.

 

They were lying. Luffy was sure of it. He had told Ace and Sabo as much, one night, when they were holed up in their tree house. _The roof had been opened to reveal the stars twinkling in the velvety sky and they were lying on their backs, gazing at the white orbs. They took turns naming the constellations, so that Ursa Major became the Long-handled pot, snickering as they did. The Miyano siblings were at home sleeping, unaware of this secret base of sorts. It was Luffy who had decided not to tell them of the secret treehouse, seeing as they had refused to divulge their secrets, the red vested child decided with a humph that him and his brothers wouldn't divulge theirs too in a fit of childish anger at being excluded from their discussions._

 

_Ace sighed in annoyance. "Give it a rest Luffy. If they don't want to be your friends then it's their loss."_

_But Luffy was having none of it. He scooted over to Sabo, and looked at him with puppy dog eyes._

_Sabo looked at Ace, who merely shrugged at him, yawning, and rolled his back towards their faces._

_Luffy sniffled, tearing up for good measure.  Sure enough, Sabo finally nodded, hoping that whatever crazy plan his brother concocted wouldn't make him regret his decision._

 

 

Which was why the both of them, minus Ace who had refused to partake in their mission, stating that he had something to talk over with Makino, a request in a lesson in manners or something like that, were huddled against a wall in Goa, ears peeking out in the hopes of catching bits of conversation. The siblings were talking in hushed, hurried tones to a middle-aged shop owner.

 

Sabo grimaced at Luffy, shaking his head. His opened mouth was clamped shut by the rubber boy's sweaty fingers, making the blond gag.

"Shush," he stretched out his ear to reach the far side of the shop and, carefully, slowly lengthened it to a stop on the opposite side, nearly nudging Akemi's back as he did.

 

"Do you know where we can find a marine officer?"

 

Those words, uttered from Shinichi's own mouth was enough to tell Luffy all he needed to know. His nakama wanted to leave the adventurous life of a pirate and, he shivered in disgust, earning him a look from the older, who had manage to pry of the clammy digits from his lips. They wanted to become marines! That explained their general defensiveness towards him.

 

No matter. Luffy was not one to easily give up. Tipping his straw hat, casting a shadow over his face, seemingly in respite over the hot sun, Luffy breathed out, letting out a roar.

 

"No. I won't let you. You can't become marines. You can't!"

 

 

Shinichi smirked, feigning surprise. He had been followed around enough by the Detective Boys to know the telltale signs of a poor stake out. By heart, even. 

 

He wriggled his finger. "Tsk.Tsk. Your espionage skills leave much to be desired," at Luffy's look of confusion he continued, "Well, seeing as that you have come all the way here, why don't you help us look for one? Surely a long-time resident such as yourself knows where we can find one."

 

Luffy's shoulders began to shake, and his breath was coming out in ragged pants.

Shinichi gulped. Heaven knew he wasn't good with crying teenagers, let alone crying rubber boys.

He looked at Akemi. She gave him a semblance of a smile.

 

'Ah ha. She wants me to comfort him.'

 

He walked over to Luffy, minding the angry stares of the brother in the top hat. 

"Look kid I'm really sorry but...OWWW!"

Shinichi let out a shriek, his finger had been caught in the jaws of a very angry kid. He narrowed his eyes in pain. 

For the first time in his life, Shinichi realized he had been outsmarted by the outsmart-ee.

Maybe he shouldn't have rejected the boy's advances. Maybe if he had agreed to being nakama with him, his finger wouldn't be in the process of becoming digested solid particles. Maybe.

 

So he did what he did best and he smiled. "Ok, Luffy I agree to becoming...your nakama."

 

He was met by an obnoxious laugh. "No way I'd let a wimp like you become my nakama!"

 

The "shishishishi" was just icing on the cake.


End file.
